


Choked Up

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: anon req: hanahaki disease, wanda x reader | sometimes unrequited love is a lost love





	Choked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a hanahaki prompt post or smthn about this!!!!! but I loST IT !!! anyways!! also y'all,,,I'm sitting on a 9k+ fic because I don't want to write the one last connecting bit...smh   
> cheers!

The hanahaki disease, something, despite its prominence in popular media, is actually a rare disease.

It was a sign of pure heartbreak.

Victims grow flowers in their lungs, the invisible roots wrapping themselves around each part of their bodies, slowly choking them, coughing up small petals, before whole flowers, before taking out all the air in the victim's lungs. Choking the victims with the flowers like they would choke back their feelings.

As heartbreaking as it was, to be able to die from a one-sided love, was almost poetic.

It was a sign of unrequited love from what you read about it.

So why are you here, trembling over the toilet, staring at bloody red tulips? You remembered that they symbolized perfect love, that was the reason why they were at your wedding after you and Wanda had spent countless nights searching for the perfect flower for your relationship.

Together you had a perfect love.

The first time it happened was in a tulip field, it was the middle of allergy season, so you were already sneezing and coughing much more than usual, no one batted an eye. With a strong gust of wind, you found yourself in a coughing fit, fallen petals from the fields picking up and landing around you and other visitors, you didn't think much of the single petal that found its way into your hand.

You should've known something was wrong when the petal felt slick when you tried to brush it off.

Maybe you should've noticed when things started to go wrong.

When she started falling out of love with you, and in love with him.

Maybe, just maybe if you had noticed earlier you wouldn't be staring at those bloody, red tulips, mocking your "perfect love".

Where was she when you needed her most? When you're coughing up literal flowers mocking everything you thought you two had?

She was staying at the Avengers Compound, offering to help him with training and ways he could be more human.

How could Wanda know that she would be helping him fall in love too? 

How could she know that she was falling for him too?

Leaving you alone with these damning, bloody flowers.

You couldn't bring yourself to stand after coughing up the flowers and settled to lean on the bathroom wall until the pain subsided and you fell asleep, deciding that the morning would hold answers for you.

As the light filtered in and pulled you from your sleep, you were shocked to find the dried blood on your mouth and in small splatters on the floor around you. The sight made you flinch as you remembered the night before, as you struggled alone to the bathroom to cough up the flowers, you wondered if Wanda would notice if you left the blood splatters on the floor, or if she walked in on you right now, would she ask about the blood on your face?

As hurt as you felt, you couldn't find it in you to blame her. How could you?

Just like he loved her, just like she loved him. You loved her with your whole heart.

You could never blame someone for loving another. Even if you married her and promised each other forever, you would never blame her for wanting to be happy.

Even if it meant your life, she only deserved to be happy.

After another breath, you pushed yourself off the floor and slowly cleaned any traces of last night off the bathroom floor, and forced yourself to shower so you could talk to someone about your problem, hoping to find a solution that wouldn't hurt Wanda any more than it would hurt you.

When you confided in Bruce and Tony, the two scientists were speechless and looked like you kicked their puppy or locked up all their experiments for being bad. You couldn't blame them for not knowing what to say, even you didn't know what to say, and you were the one coughing up flowers every night.

"(Y/N) this has gotta be a joke right? You and Wanda are so in love" Tony was the first one to speak up and the first one to have tears in his eyes, much to your amusement (even if it was a grim conversation, you never got tired of seeing Tony tear up), "you both got married for gods' sake, how is this even possible?"

"I read about it once, you know? Just out of curiosity", you took a sip of the cold coffee Bruce had poured for you and sighed, "it's a rare disease, but when it hits, there's no denying that it's there".

Tony and Bruce were the first ones you told when you were gonna propose to Wanda, and your friends had never been happier, they were quick to offer any help for the proposal, and later the wedding when she said yes. Of course, they would be the first ones you told when you realized you were literally dying for her.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Bruce finally spoke up, and you could tell from his eyes that the Big Guy was hurting too, "I mean, Tony and I are Avengers and top-tier scientists, there has to be something right? You can't just accept your death like this (Y/N)".

"I'm not accepting it, I just", you sighed into your coffee and refused to look them in the eyes, "I don't know what to do, the only solutions to this situation is death or a weird semi-magical surgery that removes all feelings for that person from me...and I don't know if I could live without loving her, after I spent so long loving her with everything I am".

"You would rather die loving her than live on without her?" Tony slammed his hands on the table, forcing you to look at them, "What about the rest of us? We're just supposed to accept that you would die just like that?"

"I promised her "in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part", don't you remember? You were both there", you laughed at the irony and felt the painful tickling against your lungs, doing your best to hold back the bloody coughing fit, "I don't know what to do".

"Tell her obviously!" Tony's voice quieted, begging you to do something other than just quietly accept your death, "You can't just, die on us".

"But losing her would be worse than dying Tony", you finally let the tears fall as you were overcome with a coughing fit, feeling the air escape your lungs as your hand slowly filled with those bloody red tulips again, still mocking you. You couldn’t imagine a life having absolutely any feelings for her after everything you’ve been through together. After a few minutes of nonstop coughing, Bruce was holding onto you while Tony ran off to grab his car to rush you to the hospital, quickly calling the rest of your friends just in case it was the last time they saw you.

Even if Tony and Bruce were mad that Wanda fell out of love with you to the point of this rare disease, they knew it wasn't their place to tell her why you were hospitalized, seeing her run into the waiting area with her eyes watering. They couldn't find it in themselves to say, "Hey Wanda, your partner is coughing up the flowers you chose for your wedding because you're not in love with them anymore, and they didn't realize until it was too late because they want your happiness over their own, isn't that ironic?". How could they put her on the spot like that around all your friends?

You relished in the calmness of the hospital room, thankful for the peace as you finally stopped coughing and steadied your breathing as Wanda stepped in, her eyes fearful for your life, but hazed over, distancing herself from the situation and the pain you found yourself in.

"Just like the first day I met you, the first time I asked you out, and just like our wedding day, you always seem to leave me all choked up", your eyes felt heavy as you grinned at her, thinking back to all the good times you had shared, when she left you breathless in ways that didn't threaten your life. 

Her small smile was the last thing you saw before you shut your eyes from one last coughing fit. 

One last red tulip leaving your lips as the last bit of air left your lungs.

One last moment of "perfect love" between you two before you left for good.


End file.
